Niigaki Risa
Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙, born October 20, 1988 in Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese Pop singer and idol managed by UP-FRONT PROMOTION. She was formerly part of Hello! Project as a fifth generation member and the former leader of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and was a member of the group Tanpopo and the leader of Athena & Robikerottsu, as well as participating in the shuffle units Happy 7, 7AIR, ZYX-α and H.P. All Stars. She was also a member of the Morning Musume splinter group, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. She joined Morning Musume in 2001 along with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto. Niigaki was the sub-leader of Morning Musume, inheriting the title from the the former leader Takahashi Ai and was sub-leader until Takahashi's graduation. As of 2009, she was the last and longest serving sub-leader, and is currently the longest serving Morning Musume member. Niigaki was also the leader of Hello! Project. On January 2nd, it was announced that Niigaki Risa will graduate from their next Spring Tour 2012 "Ultra Smart". On May 18 2012, she graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project alongside Mitsui Aika at the Nippon Budokan. Biography 2001 In 2001, Niigaki joined Morning Musume as the fifth generation along with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Ogawa Makoto. Morning Musume producer Tsunku said he chose Niigaki because she "shined during the final studio recording" for the audition song that all the finalists had to sing. She debuted on the group's 13th single, "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" alongside her fellow generation members. Her first appearance on a full-length Morning Musume recording was on the album, "4th Ikimasshoi!". In the summer of that year, she also debuted in a shuffle unit, as part of Happy 7, coincidentally with two other members of her generation (Takahashi and Ogawa). Later in September, all of the fifth generation members were placed into subgroups. Niigaki was placed into Tanpopo as a member of the third generation, along with Konno Asami. The new grouping only managed to release one single before becoming inactive. 2002 In 2002, Niigaki participated in a drama alongside her fellow Morning Musume members titled Angel Hearts. She also participated in another drama, Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de. Niigaki also recieved a part in the movie Tokkaekko alongside other Morning Musume members. It was released on July 17. Niigaki continued her career in Morning Musume during 2002 and into 2003. She also participated in the 2002 Happiness Groups as a member of Happy 7. Niigaki also released a joint photobook with the rest of the fifth generation members. 2003 In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halfs - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Niigaki was placed into Sakura Gumi and released two singles with the group before the two groups merged together and formed Morning Musume once more. Niigaki was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 7AIR. Niigaki recieved a part in another movie, Koinu Dan no Monogatari, released on June 23, 2003. 2004 Niigaki performed alongside the entire then-ensemble of Hello! Project in a single, large shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, releasing one single with the unit, "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!". She also released her first solo photobook. 2005 Niigaki joined the Hello! Project concert unit Hello! Project Akagumi as a member of Morning Musume. She also participated in two radio shows, those being TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu and Hello Pro Yanen!!. 2006 Niigaki joined the Hello! Project concert unit Wonderful Hearts as a member of Morning Musume. Niigaki released her second solo photobook, "Ama Natsu", on June 25. 2007 In early 2007, Niigaki was chosen to be a member of Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai along with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki and Kusumi Koharu. The unit was created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary. Their first single, Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA, was released on January 24, 2007. On June 1, 2007, following Fujimoto Miki's resignation from Morning Musume, Takahashi Ai replaced Fujimoto as leader, while Niigaki took Takahashi's place as sub-leader. Following Tsuji Nozomi's pregnancy announcement, Niigaki took over the role of Athena in the animation series Robby & Kerobby. In October 2007, Niigaki was placed in the unit Athena & Robikerottsu along with fellow Morning Musume member Mitsui Aika, as well as Nakajima Saki and Okai Chisato of ℃-ute. 2008 It was announced in July 2008, that Niigaki and fellow Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai would play the 80s J-pop duo Pink Lady in the TV Drama Hitmaker Aku Yū Monogatari. From August 6, 2008 through August 25, Morning Musume along with members of the Takarazuka Revue performed a version of Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella with Niigaki playing the Prince. On August 26, 2008, Niigaki became one of four members to remain in Morning Musume for seven years or more (the others being Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi and fellow fifth generation member Takahashi Ai). On January 17, 2009, Niigaki and Takahashi became the longest serving members in Morning Musume history, breaking the four year old record set by Iida Kaori. 2009 In 2009, Niigaki was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. It was announced by the official Anime Expo website that Japanese pop group Morning Musume will be attending the annual anime convention, the Anime Expo in Los Angeles, California in July 2009. They were the guests of honor at the event. She and all other members of the current lineup (as well as Kusumi Koharu) attended the Anime Expo. At the convention, Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert. The amount of fans who came to the concert reached over 7,000 people. 2010 It was announced in 2010 that Niigaki would be starring in a movie called Gekijoubon Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D as one of the main characters. The movie will star Niigaki along with Nakajima Saki of ℃-ute and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Takagi Sayuki and Sato Ayano 2011 On the 9th of January 2011, fellow 5th generation member Takahashi Ai announced that she would be graduating from the group at the end of their Autumn concert tour, making Niigaki the new leader of the group once Takahashi graduates, Niigaki will become the member with the longest tenure in the groups history, and the first leader to have once been the youngest member. On August 26, 2011, Niigaki and Takahashi Ai turned 10 years being in Morning Musume, and 10 years that 5th generation were held. On September 30, 2011, she became the new Leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project after Takahashi Ai graduated. Niigaki starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Tanaka Reina, the 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On January 2, 2012 it was announced that Niigaki will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on the last day of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Graduation Special~ on May 18, 2012 at the Nippon Budokan. She became the longest-serving member of Morning Musume with 3918 days being there, or 10 years, 8 months and 22 days. When Niigaki graduated, Morning Musume and Hello! Project leadership was passed on to Michishige Sayumi. Tsunku's Statement: Thank you for always supporting us. On this day we have an announcement regarding Morning Musume 5th generation member “Niigaki Risa. Niigaki Risa, on the final performance for the spring tour beginning on 2012/2/18, “Morning Musume。 Concert Tour 2012 Spring ~Ultra Smart~”, will be graduating from Morning Musume. As an elementary schooler who loved Morning Musume。 she passed the 5th generation, “Morning Musume。 LOVE Audition 2001”, she was welcomed in her first single released in October of 2001, "Mr.Moonlight~Ai no Big Band~". Since then, with constant smiles and cheerfulness, and her never changing “I love Morning Musume!” title, she’s been a part of them up until now. As subleader since June of 2007, she’s supported Takahashi Ai and the group, and after Takahashi’s graduation, she’s continued to support the continuing addition of new members into Morning Musume。 as leader. For this girl as well, as far back as a year ago, I’ve considered this path at the same time I was considering the timing of Takahashi’s graduation. Being challenged with songs and rap as well, for several years Niigaki has carried the heart of the groups songs. Our mission was also to be able to pass the torch to Niigaki. Certainly, there are times when we’ve relied on this girls vitality as well; we entrusted into her leadership the new members who had just joined as well, and so, I’ve searched for the right timing for her graduation. However, we couldn’t hold back her growth forever and so, even though she herself greatly expressed her sadness over graduating from the Morning Musume。 she loves, with the honor of “Longest enrolled member of Morning Musume”, and with great significance firming our resolve, we decided that she would graduate on the final day of this year’s Spring tour. After graduation she hopes to focus on being a singer, being on stage, and acting, including variety work, being able to do a multitude of different activities. For now, she’ll be making this New Year’s Hello! Project Performancea success, from there until the final day of the Morning Musume。 tour starting after that. Everyone, until the very end, we wish that you’d please support Niigaki Risa! And, those of you who are supporting Morning Musume。 as well as all of Hello！Project, please support us as well！" 2012/1/2 Morning Musume Producer Tsunku♂ Niigaki Risa's Statement: I, Niigaki Risa, will be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project with this years Spring tour. I had been thinking about graduation myself, for about a year, I had thought about graduating with Takahashi Aichan, but with the new members joining and everything, I postponed it just a little bit. After my Morning Musume graduation, I’ll be studying full force in acting; I feel like I want to challenge myself with experiences in theater and dramas that I couldn’t have experienced while I was doing group activities. But, with these months I have left in Morning Musume, I’ll be giving it my very best as leader!" 2012/1/2 Morning Musume Leader Niigaki Risa Niigaki Risa will conclude activites in Morning Musume and Hello! Project by promoting Ren'ai Hunter and Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Graduation Special~. On February 7, she announced an FC Bus Tour on April. It will take place on April 21 and 22. On February 17, Niigaki opened an Ameblo Blog. On March 9, Niigaki's grandmother passed away at the age of 78. On May 6, 2012, it was revealed that Morning Musume 8th Generation member Mitsui Aika will graduate alongside Niigaki. Mitsui graduated from Morning Musume due to an ankle fracture which was always under strain due to dancing, especially during concerts, and has been in hiatus since May 2011. Niigaki and Mitsui will graduate from Morning Musume at Morning Musume's 2012 Spring Concert Tour on May 18, 2012 at the Nippon Budokan. On May Niigaki will star in a movie called Tobidase Shinsengumi! The movie will open on Spring 2013. On June 28th, Niigaki cut her hair short and dyed it black. Profile * Name: Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) * Nickname: Gaki-san, Mame and Sacchun, Risa-Chii (by fans) * Birth date: October 20, 1988 (age 24) * Birthplace: '''Kanagawa Prefecture * '''Blood type: B * Height: 154.5 cm * Hello! Project Status: **2001-08-26: Member **2001-08-26: Morning Musume Member **2012-05-18: Graduated Morning Musume **2012-05-18: Graduated Hello! Project *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2001-08-26: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Light Green *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Dragon *'Western Zodiac:' Libra * '''Hobby:' Going to Disneyland. I go there 4 times a month ♪ If I have time in the evening after work, I go to the Disney store * Favorite food: Eihire (dried stingray fins), Mickey waffles, grilled eel and parfaits * Disliked food: Fried meat * Favorite saying: "Be considerate every day and try the hardest you can! hehe" * Favorite color: Pea-green and white * Favorite flowers: Sunflowers * Favorite season: Winter * Specialty: Hangul, finishing a task, I can text without looking at the keys, and I am a self-proclaimed Disney master. * Favorite Animal: '''Cat, penguin * '''Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume (2001–2012) ** Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) ** Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) ** ZYX-α (2009-2012) ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2012) * Subgroups: ** Tanpopo (2002) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003–2004) * Concert Units: ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Wonderful Hearts (2006–2012) * Shuffle Units: ** 2002: Happy 7 ** 2003: 7AIR ** 2004: H.P. All Stars * Other: ** Pocky Girls (2002) ** Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) ** M-Line (2012-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Debut) * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY * Shabondama * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Ren'ai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter (Last Single) Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai * Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA * Itoshiki Tomo e Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai H.P. All Stars * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Tanpopo * BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee Athena & Robikerottsu * Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! * Seishun! LOVE Lunch Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no Discography Albums *2012.09.05 Hello Cover (ハロカバ) Digital Releases *2011.01.27 Hello Cover (ハロカバ) Releases Photobooks *2004.10.07 Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) *2006.06.25 Amanatsu (あま夏) *2007.05.27 Isshun (一瞬) *2008.04.25 Happy girl *2010.07.14 Alo Hello! Niigaki Risa Photobook -MAHALO- (アロハロ！新垣里沙写真集-MAHALO-) *2012.04.27 ASCENSION Group *2002.08.16 5 (Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) DVDs Solo *2007.06.13 Alo Hello! Niigaki Risa DVD *2009.01.21 Alo Hello! 2 Niigaki Risa DVD *2010.07.14 Alo Hello! 3 Niigaki Risa DVD *2012.05.16 as it is *2012.10.24 Minori Special *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 1 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 2 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 3 *2012.02.22 Real Etude ~ Minna no le Girl's STAGE Works Movies *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) *2010 Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2012 Watashi ga Aitsu ni Natta Toki... (私がアイツになった時･･･) *2013 Tobidase Shinsengumi! (とびだせ新選組!) TV Dramas *2002 Haikara-san ga Tooru (はいからさんが通る) (as Sumire) *2002 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) (as Kawahara Keiko) *2002 Angel Hearts (エンジェールハーツ) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (as Kei of Pink Lady) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) (as Super Bus Guide Niigaki) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV Programs *2001–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング。) *2002–2004 Tintin TOWN! (ティンティンTOWN!) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) (4 episodes) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) Anime *2007–2008 Robby to Kerobby (ロビーとケロビー) (as Athena) (37 episodes) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume (Host) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2002–2003 Tanpopo Henshubu OH-SO-RO! (タンポポ編集部 OH-SO-RO!) *2007–2008 GAKI KAME *2009–2010 FIVE STARS *2011–2012 Risa's NightHouse *2012 NHK Gekiraji Live SP (Radio Drama; as Takigawa Kazuko) Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) (as Nouveau) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as the Prince) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Murata Miyuu) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Joan of Arc) *2011 Sanada Juyushi ~Bokura ga Mamori Takatta Mono~ (真田十勇士～ボクらが守りたかったもの～) (as Yukino) *2012 Minori (みのり) *2012 Stage Play "Tumbling" vol.3 (舞台「タンブリング」vol.3) *2012 Dietrich Ikita Aishita Eien ni (ディートリッヒ 生きた 愛した 永遠に) Trivia * Niigaki's best friend is fellow former 5th generation Morning Musume member, Takahashi Ai. * She has a younger sister. * She is the youngest member and the last to graduate of the 5th generation. * Holds the record for longest serving member of Morning Musume and Hello! Project. * Prior to joining Morning Musume, Niigaki was a finalist out of 1,000 entrants in the Kiss Girl Audition to become the new Tomy image girl, held by TV Tokyo's Oha Star program. She appeared in a commercial with the other finalist, Hasegawa Ai, for Tomy Karaoke Machine Kiss-site, but ultimately lost out the Grand Prix prize to Hasegawa (ironically, Niigaki later starred in a commercial for the same company as a part of Morning Musume). * Niigaki did some work as a magazine model since spring 2000. * In a recent Jpop Wave interview, she said that her favorite Korean artists are BoA, Se7en and TVXQ. *On August 26, 2011, Niigaki and Takahashi Ai turned 10 years in Morning Musume. *Niigaki and Takahashi held the joint record for longest tenures as members of the group. They also participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35. She later surpassed Takahashi and participated in the most singles of any Morning Musume member, with 37. *Called her grandmother "Baba-chan". * Niigaki is the youngest member ever to become sub-leader, being only 18 at the time. *Only Goto Maki calls her "Nii Nii". *She is allergic to cats and pollen. *Her shoe size is 37. *Has said that the song that gets her fired up at concerts is "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" and the song that fits her perfectly is "Shanimuni Paradise". *Her opinions of the characters of the other Morning Musume members are the following: **Takahashi Ai: Sabaa! (Refreshing!) **Kamei Eri: PPP!! (Poke Poke Puu~) **Michishige Sayumi: Surprisingly quick!!! **Tanaka Reina: Hyper Hyper Girl. **Kusumi Koharu: Does things at her own pace. **Mitsui Aika: Intelligent. **Junjun: Crybaby. **Linlin: Interesting. *The other members' opinions on Niigaki's character are the following: **Takahashi: Reliable person. **Kamei: Sparkling! **Michishige: Nice!! **Tanaka: Reliable. **Kusumi: Reliable. **Mitsui: Reliable. **Junjun: Hardworking. **Linlin: Green princess! *She is the last remaining member in Morning Musume and Hello! Project that joined before Hello! Project Kids. *In 2011, she said that if she could become another Hello! Project member that she would become Sayashi Riho or Suzuki Kanon, because she wants to see what it's like to be young again. *Ikuta Erina said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project, that she would be Niigaki. *In Yorosen!, she taught Morning Musume about coming-of-age celebrations. *In Japan Files comments for 10 MY ME, all members said that Niigaki is the best rapper of Morning Musume. *Niigaki is the only member to have ever been once the youngest member, and become leader of Morning Musume and the oldest member of Hello! Project. *She is learning Korean. *She was the leader of Hello! Project, Morning Musume, and Mobekimasu from October 2011 - May 2012. *She is first Morning Musume leader to have the leadership of a major unit in Hello! Project. *She announced her graduation on January 02, 2012 at Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ after being leader for only 3 months and 2 days. *She has the third with shortest tenure as the leader, the first being Fujimoto Miki, and the second being Yaguchi Mari. *She is the fourth Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan, the first being Ichii Sayaka, second being Ishikawa Rika, and third being Takahashi Ai. *She is sometimes called Mame-chan (bean) due to her small face. *She named Abe Natsumi as the Morning Musume member she admired the most. Stated in Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER that when she was young she asked her mother to cut her hair like Abe's which, according to Niigaki, made her looked like "Gegege no Kitaro" instead, leaving her traumatized. *In March 2012, her "Baba-chan" (grandma) passed away. *She recently transferred her blog from Oricon to Ameba. Until then she was the only Morning Musume member to have an Oricon blog. *Her grandparents are from Okinawa. *She is the seventh Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, the fourth being Kusumi Koharu, the fifth being Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin and the sixth being Takahashi Ai. *She said when she thinks of China she thinks of Junjun and Linlin. Honorary Titles Niigaki Risa has held six titles in Morning Musume and Hello! Project so far, those being; External Links *Official Up-Front profile *Official Blog *Official Ameblo Blog Category:Morning Musume Category:5th Generation Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:Happy 7 Category:Tanpopo Category:7AIR Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:1988 births Category:2001 additions Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:ZYX Category:Blood type B Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Group Leaders Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:October Births Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:ZYX-a Category:2012 departures Category:M-Line Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:5th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Soloist Category:Robby and Kerobby Category:Pocky Girls Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member